disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kron
Kron is a dictator of the herd and the secondary antagonist of Disney's 2000 CGI film Dinosaur. He is the leader of the herd that he is taking to the Nesting Grounds. He is stubborn, imperialistic, selfish, and a real bully. He believes in survival of the fittest, regardless of whether it's a nameless member of the herd or his own right-hand dinosaur Bruton. Personality Kron is a hardline, no-nonsense leader. Believing heavily in survival of the fittest, he feels no pity for members of the herd who die along the way to the Nesting Grounds. The exception is his sister, whom he genuinely cares for; however, he often doesn't listen to her, and even ignores her advice. While he seems cruel, he's actually the closest to real animal behavior of all the speaking dinosaurs in the movie. Most herds will willingly let the sick, old, and weakened be taken out by predators; this will both save the healthy members from injury, and will help the species as a whole. As well as being a social darwinist, Kron exhibits many of the traits of an alpha male, using visual threats and even violent outrages to his fellow dinosaurs, all to maintain subordiance among the herd, and, being stingy, as he insisted on taking dibs on any recources the herd encounters, as he roared at his fellows dinosaurs if they approached the watering hole before he had finished drinking. It is entirely possible that Kron and Bruton are two different subspecies of Iguanodons. They both possess very different physical traits compared to other Iguanodons, such being larger, looking much more different and having different skin color patterns. Role in the film In the movie, when Aladar and his lemur family have just escaped from a pack of hungry Velociraptors, Aladar looks up and sees Kron leading the dinosaur herd to which Kron knocks him down and shouts, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" When the herd stops soon after to rest, Aladar meets two old dinosaurs named Baylene, Url, and Eema who say that Kron the leader is driving them unmercifully to the Nesting Grounds so when Kron walks by Aladar asks her, "What's his problem?" Strangely enough here, despite having met before, Aladar cannot remember who Kron is until Eema refreshes him. Aladar soon stops him and asks him if he could slow it down a bit for the old dinosaurs who are having trouble keeping up, to which Kron replies sarcastically, "Let the weak set the pace? Now there's an idea." He then tells Aladar to let him ''(Kron) do the thinking and to watch himself, to which Kron's sister Neera replies to Aladar, "Don't worry, that's how my brother treats newcomers, no matter how charming they are." The next day as the herd is traveling to get to the lake, Kron tells his second-in-command, Bruton, to give orders that the herd must keep up because if a predator catches anyone, they're on their own. Kron drives the herd unmercifully across the hot sunny desert, losing a couple of members in the process, until they finally reach the lake. However, when Kron reaches the top, he and the rest of the herd are shocked to see that the lake is a dry bed caused by the fireball earlier in the film. Bruton appears by his side and tells him the rain might be collected somewhere else, and tells him, "What do you want us to do?" Kron tells Bruton to take a scout and check the perimeter, and he orders the herd to keep moving. Neera tells Kron that if they keep moving like this they'll lose half of the herd, to which Kron replies. "Then we'll save the half that deserves to live." Luckily, Aladar finds water by Baylene pressing down on her foot, causing water to come out of the ground. Far from grateful, Kron pushes his way into it and drinks the water for himself showing no mercy for the herd. Soon after, the herd rests for the night. In the meantime, Bruton and his scout are accosted by two Carnotaurs during their search, and only Bruton escapes with severe wounds. As Kron watches the herd sleep (and eyes Aladar and Neera becoming closer) Bruton returns, telling him that Carnotaurs are coming, but Kron promptly berates him for leading them to their location. As Kron moves the herd Neera and Aladar approach and ask what was going on, to which Kron says that the Carnotaurs are coming and if they don't move, they'll catch up to them. Aladar tells Kron that the old ones won't make it to which Kron says they'll slow down the predators. Aladar tries to stop the herd but Kron pushes him down and tells him that if he ever interferes again he will kill him. Kron then pushes Neera along with the herd while Aladar stays behind with his family, Eema, Baylene, and Url. Kron continues to push the herd on unmercifully until they reach the rocky hill entrance into the Nesting Grounds, and discover to their horror that it has been blocked by a landslide. Kron orders the herd to start climbing up the hill to which they do until Aladar returns, telling Kron to get the herd out of there because a Carnotaur is coming and that he knows a safer way to the Nesting Grounds. He also tells him that the herd can't get over the rocks because there's a sheer drop on the other side. Kron stubbornly refuses to listen, and Aladar eventually yells that Kron is going to kill the herd, and attempts to lead the herd out of the canyon. Enraged, Kron violently fights Aladar for dominance over the herd and almost wins until Neera pushes her brother away from him. Before Kron's eyes, she proceeds to follow Aladar out of the canyon and the herd, shocked by Kron's actions, abandon their former leader and do the same. Having lost control of the herd, Kron starts to climb the cliff alone, refusing to submit to the leadership of another. At that moment, the Carnotaur appears. Kron begins climbing the hill, and in a last attempt to regain leadership, urges the herd to do the same and says that Aladar lead the Carnotaur to them. However, Aladar and the herd manage to stand together and pass the beast, while Kron foolishly continues up the hill, determined to prove Aladar wrong. Though foiled by the herd, the Carnotaur sees Kron and starts to climb the hill after him, while Neera and Aladar follow in order to help him. Kron saw the Carnotaurus and starts to climb faster until he manages to reach the top, only to discover that Aladar was right about the sheer drop, and is promptly cornered by the Carnotaur and Aladar did ''not ''really lead the Carnotaur to them. Kron tries to fight the Carnotaur, but the beast bites into his back and throws him against a rock, mortally wounding him. Before it can finish him off, Neera and Aladar come and knock it off the cliff. Kron dies of his injuries during the battle, as a grief-stricken Neera discovers once the Carnotaur has been killed. Neera is deeply saddened by her brother's death, and is comforted by Aladar before they depart for the Nesting Grounds. Trivia *Kron's voice actor in the movie, Samuel E. Wright, is the same actor who voiced Sebastian the crab in ''The Little Mermaid. **The difference is that whereas Wright voiced Sebastian with a high, Jamaican tone, he voiced Kron with a lower, more menacing tone. *It's possible that Kron redeems himself after he gave his last breath when Aladar and Neera saved him from the Carnotaurus in the final battle. *Although Kron is an Iguanodon, the shape of his nose is more like an Altirhinus. Though, of course, Kron and Bruton's designs may be based off the earlier models of Iguanodon by paleontologist Gideon Mantel, who originally discovered Iguanodon. Gallery kron.gif|Kron kron890.png Game Kron and Neera.JPG|Kron in Disney's Dinosaur Game dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2892.jpg|"Stay out of my way!" 300px-Kron.jpg 28641.jpg dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4393.jpg kron-bruton.jpg|Kron with Bruton aladarkronbruton.jpg dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg 482x404.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|Kron pushes to be first to drink. Kronfuriousataladarfriends.jpg Aladar hampered by Kron.jpeg|"If you ever interfere again...I'll kill you!" dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7499.jpg dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg Alada fighting Kron.jpeg Aladarvskron.jpg|Aladar vs. Kron dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|Kron prepares to kill Aladar Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7916.jpg|But Neera stops him. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg|"NEERA!!!" kronseesomething.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8247.jpg|The Carnotaur spots Kron. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8248.jpg|Kron foolishly trying to climb the cliff with the Carnotaur close behind. Kroninthecliff.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8333.jpg krongetskilledbycarnotaur.jpg|Kron after being thrown against a boulder by the Carnotaur kronafterbeingbittenbycarnotaur.jpg kronflastmovements.jpg|Kron's final moments before his death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg krondeceased.jpg|Kron's death Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur characters Category:Disney characters Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Adults Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Deceased characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Uncles